The present invention is related to sublimation transfer paper for cotton fabrics comprising sheet, printing layer and mixture resin layer containing polyethylenevinyl acetate, stearic acid and wax as a lubricant. More particularly, the transfer paper of the present invention has an enriched sublimation seepage force of dyes into the cotton fabrics and an improved surface touch feeling of cotton fabrics after transfer.
Generally, transfer papers using disperse dyes are widely applied to chemical fabrics because the chemical fabrics have higher expansion and shrinkage ability of fiber texture than cotton fabrics, and because disperse dyes are excellently absorbed into the chemical fabrics. However, the chemical fabrics have poorer texture, hygroscopicity and ventilative ability than the cotton fabrics, therefore a transfer paper using disperse dyes that can be applied to cotton fabric needs to be developed.
Since cotton fabrics show a low strain intensity with expansion and shrinkage of fiber texture by heating, transcription using disperse dyes is difficult and the resulting print is not clear. Particularly, when conventional transfer paper using disperse dyes is employed, because the dyes do not permeate the cotton fabrics, printed transfer paper cannot be transcribed directly onto cotton fabrics. Thus, disperse dyes are previously transcribed on a resin layer such as polyurethane, then the transcribed polyurethane layer is adhered to the cotton fabric by using adhesives.
When a resin layer such as polyurethane is employed, the polyurethane forms a resin layer on the surface of cotton fabrics, which makes the touch feeling inferior and washing and drying difficult. Also the transfer paper is inferior in printing visibility, because the disperse dyes are not directly permeated into the cotton fabrics, but instead the transferred polyurethane layer adheres to the cotton fabrics.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section of transfer paper for cotton fabrics disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 1994-260. The transfer paper for cotton fabrics consists of paper(11), disperse dye printing layer(12), organic wax layer(13), polyurethane layer(14) and adhesive layer(15) from the bottom, wherein the organic wax and the polyurethane are formed on printing layer(12) in order to have the disperse dyes permeate into the cotton fabrics.
However, because the above polyurethane layer containing the disperse dyes is not completely permeated into the cotton fabrics but forms a layer on the surface of cotton fabrics by temporary adhesion, the surface of cotton fabrics becomes stark, and the touch feeling becomes inferior. In addition the temporarily adhered polyurethane layer becomes cracked when the temperature falls in winter, and the transferred section is desorbed from the surface of cotton fabrics when washing. Therefore, the above transfer paper is not suitable for common use.
The object of the present invention is to provide sublimation transfer paper for cotton fabrics comprising sheet, printing layer and resin layer containing polyethylenevinyl acetate, stearic acid and wax as a lubricant. More particularly the transfer paper of the present invention shows enriched sublimation seepage force of strain for cotton fabrics, and improved surface touch feeling of cotton fabrics when used as a transfer.
These and other features of the present invention will be well understood by one skilled in the art from the following detailed descriptions.